You Belong With Me Nalex Story
by JoBrosAndSemi
Summary: What happens when Alex and Nate meet again after one year of avoiding eachother? Will sparks fly? Or will they remain the same? Find Out Now! Suck at Summaries :D


What happens when Alex and Nate meet again after one year of avoiding eachother?  
Will sparks fly? Or will they remain the same?  
Find Out Now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!  
I do not own Jeremiah S. Chechik either  
I do not own Disney!

* * *

**You Belong With Me  
Chapter One - See You Again **

**Alex's P.O.V**

Nate Gray.  
We were dated for a while, but he broke up with me because he still had feelings for his ex. It has been about a year since I last saw him. Now we have to meet again? I suddenly curse my mother for signing me up for this. You see, I'm starring in one of their episodes on C –Three (Connect Three) their new Disney Channel series. Apparently I play Nate's love interest named Selena Gomez. Basically the story is about Nate who plays Nick Jonas falls in love with me, then dumps me, then falls in love with me again. Ironic eh? And then we kiss. Wait. What? We have to kiss! NO! But there is a good thing to this episode thing. I get to see Shane and Jason Gray! They're practically like my older brothers. I couldn't wait to see them again! I decided to take this "seeing Nate" thing in a mature way. Pretend nothing ever happened, which I knew wasn't really the brightest thing to do.

"Lexie!" I heard someone yell my name. I looked up from the script and saw Shane and Jason walking towards me. My face brightened and a huge smile was on my face. This was the first time Nate wasn't really with them.

"Hey!" I said getting up giving them both a big hug.

"Whoa! Alex is that really you?" Shane asked looking surprised

I giggled. "Do I really look that different? I mean my hair get shorter but it's still the same me. Alex Russo" I said

"Lex, you do look different, yeah your hair did get shorter and you look awesome!" Jason pointed out.

"Not that you didn't before" Shane added.

I laughed. "Thanks Guys"

"You're Welcome" they both said in unison which made let out a little giggle.

"We should hang out again!" Shane said excitedly.

"Yeah we should, like the old days." I said smiling.

"Yeah!" Jason said.

I laughed again, but this time they all laughed with me.

"Alex Russo please come to set 5!" I heard the director call.

"And that's my cue" I said. "I'll see you guys later"

I gave them one last hug and left to go find set 5. I kept walking till I found the set. I looked around there were tons of people. I looked right in the middle and found the director standing there. I walked up to him.

"Hi! You must be Alex Russo.I'm the director Jeremiah S. Chechik. Jerry for short" the director said

"Hi, I am Alex Russo nice, to meet you Jerry." I said smiling.

"Um, I hope you've read your script. We'll be starting really soon, around 1:00 but the mean time why not head to your dressing room." the director suggested.

I looked at my watch 12:05. I still had about an hour left. "Sure, but where?" I asked

"In corridor B, then go down the hall turn right you'll find a door with your name on it" the director said quickly. Then he left.

"Uh Okay." I was really confused. But I started walking anyway. Again, I was looking at the script reading it. Until I bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said looking up from the script. Looking at the girl who was on the ground. I helped her up

"It's Okay I wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled.

I smiled back. "I'm Alex Russo" I extended my hand.

The girl took my hand and shook it. "I'm Stella Malone" I smiled

"Uh Stella, can I ask you a favor?" I asked

"Sure, What's Up?" she said

"I'm trying to look for my dressing room." I said

"Oh I think I just saw it. It has your name on it, in BIG letters." she said

I laughed. "Yup I think that's it, do you know where you saw it?"

"Oh yeah it's just right down this hall then turn right. it's the first door on the left." she smiled.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem" she said then walked the other way.

I kept walking straight then turned right looked to my left and saw the door with my name on it. I looked on the door beside me. "Mr. President" I suddenly knew who that room belonged to. I ignored it and opened the door to my room. It has a mirror in it, one couch, with a little flat screen TV. I sat on the couch, I took the script again and read it. Again, again, again, and again until I finally memorized it. I looked at my watch again. It was 12:30. I still had 30 more mins before I had to go back to the set. What should I do? I thought for a minute? Should I go visit Nate? Nah, that would be to awkward. Alex was interrupted by her thought when her phone rang. I looked on my caller ID. It was Mitchie. My best friend

"Hey Mitch" I said talking through the phone.

"H..hh..e.y L...e..e.x..ie" she said sobbing

"Mitch what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked concerned

"I..ii.... G..g.. .... a...a" she said

"You got in a where, what, who?" I asked

"Mitchie, Mitch? MITCHIE!" I asked getting really nervous.

".............................." the line went dead.

I was scared. What the happened to Mitchie? Is she okay? What does she mean by "I got in a..?" I was really worried. There was a knock on my door.

"Come In" I said shuddering. The door opened and there was Nate standing there right in front of me. Crap! just my luck.

"Uh, It's time to go to the set." He said scratching the back of his neck. Trying to avoid eye contact

"Uh, huh I'll be right there." I said still shuddering.

How the hell am I supposed to act, when I'm freaking worried. I thought to myself? Mitchie might be in trouble and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do.

"Alex? Are you okay?" he asked

Nate was still there, looking at me worriedly.

"Alex?" he asked again.

"H-uhh?" he was sitting next to me. "Oh yeah, I'm uh fine I guess."

"You Sure, you don't look like you're okay" he said

I was debating on whether I should tell him or not. I might as well. Remember pretend that nothing ever happened between us. I thought

I sighed "Mitchie's in trouble" I said

"What? How? What Happened?" He asked looking concerned

"I don't know. I was talking to her then the line went dead." I said "I'm really worried and scared Nate, what if something bad happened?"

"It's okay Lex," he said reassuringly then pulling me into his arms.

I thought about this for a minute. Why is he hugging me? Why does he even care? Right! That's what friends do.

"Nate, I've got to go" I said pulling out of the hug. "I need to find Mitchie" I said getting up

"I'll go with you!" he said.

"What about the show?" I asked

"Ehh, Whatever they can wait." He said grabbing my hand and running out the building.

* * *

DONE!!!! What do you think?

I sense "Nalex" coming again soon

What do you think?

R&R ;) That's the first chappy hope you like ;


End file.
